It Feels Like This
by Harmony4life
Summary: Hermione was hurt and crying over Ron, who was snogging Lavender Brown in front of the entire Gyffindor after Quidditch. Harry gave her a shoulder to cry on, yet again, but would he be content with that mere role?


**Disclaimer: Nothing of my own. they're all in J. K. Rowling's possession. The sole reason for playing is that I just need to see the world in Harmony!**

**Warning: "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" movie spoilers!**

a/n: The classroom scene has bugged me for so long. This is a super short piece I wrote just moments ago, in a rushing need to set things right! Most following canon, even the canary attack (hurt badly)

A quote from tumblr, I put it here for true Harmony/Drew lovers to enjoy!

"Ron and Lavender come bumbling into this dark corner of Hogwarts looking for a place to snog. Hermione shoos them away with magical gust of wind, then weeps harder. Even after "Cut!" Watson continues to tear up, and Radcliffes offers comfort with a lingering side hug and whispered praise. "Bloody, f—-ing brillant, Emma. Just top-notch"." -Entertainment Weekly

**It Feels Like This**

"How does it feel, Harry, when you see Dean with G-ginny?" said Hermione though tears, "I know, I see the way you look at her" Her voice trembling, she looked straight at Harry, her teary eyes bright, "You are my best friend, Harry!"

Harry gaped at her, seemingly striving to process what exactly she meant by bringing Ginny up in such an offhand fashion unlike Hermione! He honestly simply wanted to hold her. She looked so fragile that he felt a twinge in his heart.

Playful laughter was carried in the chilly air before the two lovebirds tottered into the corridor, clinging to each other and swinging back and forth in another spurt of giggling.

Harry quickly glanced at Hermione, and his stomach dropped. Jealousy and hurt written clearly on her face, her chest rose and fell violently, and he could feel her heart want to burst in bitter anger. He didn't know why, yet he was certain something within him was breaking when he looked at her. He was totally unprepared for the day his best friend would suffer heartbreak over some...different guy. It didn't matter it was Ron or any bloody git, he just knew he didn't like it one bit...and his inside was slowly flaming.

Hermione stood up, her stance exuding determination and something almost like ferocity. She muttered a spell as the circle of pretty canaries launched itself at the redhead, who promptly ran for his life.

Hurt and bitterness intensified in Harry's heart. A wave of dejection crashed on him when Hermione sagged down onto the floor, starting to sob furiously. He instinctively scooted closer for her to lean on him. He gripped her arm tight, squeezing it consolingly, feeling as if his heart were being squeezed at the same time. He felt her hurt searing in his soul. He felt powerless, unable to help her feel any better, and a sense of devastating envy when he knew only Ron could ease her heart now.

"It's okay, Hermione...I'm here...it's okay..." He was trying his best to stay strong for her, yet his voice felt like breaking.

It's no use. His shirt soon got soaked, yet she kept crying her eyes out. She was having trouble breathing, choked in unrelenting tears, and Harry winced, knowing her chest would hurt a lot, like something was pressing tight around her chest, like when she had to endure the awful apparating experience the entire time.

He couldn't take it anymore, tears also burning in his eyes, and suppressed feelings tasting acrid in his throat. He got incensed with the inconsiderate redhead, with her preposterous jealousy and her scandalous action for merely an unworthy guy. _His best friend didn't deserve her_, Harry decided in one moment of blind fury and hurt.

He sprang up on his feet, catching Hermione completely off-guard. Her eyes widened in sheer astonishment, her voice rather dry, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Why do you bloody care?" scoffed Harry, his voice dripped with bitterness.

Remnant anger rushed out of her face, leaving her eyes brimmed over with consternation and deep hurt, yet he was too preoccupied to notice. He exhaled in utter despair before shoving her against the stone column without even knowing what he was planning to do. Overwhelmed with jealousy and strangled yearning, Harry scorned at her "You want to know how I bloody feel?"

"It feels like this" His eyes glowing a dark green, his stare intense, he murmured softly, and crashed his lips down on hers. Hermione froze, her lips closed tight in protest, her hands fumbling on his chest, trying to push him away, but Harry kept kissing her urgently, teasing her lips with his tongue, and Hermione eventually gave in.

She was kissing him back with equal fervor. Harry knew nothing but the fresh, sweet taste of her lips, wet with former tears and succulent with his assault, and the feel of her thick brown curls in his hands. They were intertwining in a close embrace, their messy hair rendered more ruffled in a sudden gust of winds, taking no heed of the chills permeating late night. He was holding her closer, and she was feeling very warm and secure. Intoxicating bliss filled up both of their hearts!

Wrong was fixed, right was regained. Everything was fine!

(I can finally interpret the meaning of "this", I trust I can understand Harry most. Any of you guys who are irritated with this scene, could you feel any better now? )


End file.
